The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Cortaderia plant (Pampas grass) known by the varietal name ‘Amco’. The new variety was discovered in 1998 as a selected mutation in Germany. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in 1999 by vegetative division in Germany. The new variety has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
‘Amco’ has white inflorescences, variegated foliage, and lacks seed production like Cortaderia variety ‘Splendid Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,277). However, ‘Splendid Star’ exhibits greenish-gold leaf variegation and ‘Amco’ exhibits a larger growth habit and only female sexual characteristics.
The following traits also distinguish ‘Amco’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Cortaderia varieties known to the breeder:                1. Variegated foliage (white stripes on leaf blades);        2. Growth habit; and        3. Lacks male sexual characteristics.        